


Freundschaft

by SkyeGraham



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 21st Century, Love, M/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freundschaft

**Author's Note:**

> Doppledrabble

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als er einen seiner besten Freunde aus der Wohnung eines anderen Mannes kommen sah. Den Zigarettenstumpf zwischen den Lippen nahm er eine der leeren Bohnendosen, um sie zu werfen.  
»Du dummer Idiot, Bughead«, zischte er und hieß Bucky Barnes kurz darauf in seinem Apartment willkommen, »Narr!«  
Er hatte ihm schon einmal gesagt, dass er sich jede Frau nehmen konnte, so oft er wollte. Nur, um Himmels Willen, keinen Mann und schon gar nicht das Fliegengewicht Steve Rogers.  
»Willst du, dass sie einen von euch umbringen?«  
»N-nein.«  
»Dann hör auf.«  
»Ich liebe Steve, Pat.«

  
Siebzig Jahre später ertappte Bucky Barnes erneut dabei, wie der das Zimmer eines bestimmten Mannes in der Nacht verließ und hob glucksend seine Zigarette an die Lippen. Mit seinem Metallbein erzeugte er ein Geräusch, das den ehemaligen Winter Soldier in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.  
»Du lernst es nie, Bughead«, meinte er zu seinem Freund, ehe er für diesen auf dem Fensterbrett Platz machte. Metallarm an Metallbein - so harrten sie an der Fensterfront aus, bis Barnes ihn anschaute.  
»Ich liebe ihn, Pat.«  
»Narren, alle beide, aber heutzutage ist es weniger gefährlich. Denke ich.«  
»Ist das deine Art, mich zu beglückwünschen?«  
Er lächelte nur.


End file.
